


Up For Keeps

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, BoyxBoy, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gang, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is not your typical 18 year old. He has never been the one to settle down, the one to keep words to himself. He was outspoken for reason unknown. Cameron is Algolagnia and often finds a relationship not enough to feel his need for his condition. The drinking and the sex is all he needs to live and go on with his life and his business as the leader of the group " A.L.P.H.A"</p><p>Charles is a 19 year old college student that can't make it outside without freaking out within ten minutes. He can't say that he ever did anything that a normal college student has done or would do; he was a freak to society. He does mind it staying the same till he gets out of school all together. When he hacks into the database of a gang and find out too much information that he's not suppose to know, his whole keeping low is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> For those who don't know, this is a RATED R Story. Meaning that YOU READ AT YOUR OWN CHOOSING! 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS NOT YOUR REGULAR LOVE STORY!
> 
> There will be Sex, Violence, Abuse (it's not all the way), Cursing, Nudity (Which you won't see at all but will know of), AND OTHER STUFF THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER AT THIS TIME.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with reading or the warning of this story, please feel free to not read the story. You have a choice in everything you do, do the same in this as well. 
> 
> I will be updating as much as possible and will let you inside as much as I want you to be.
> 
> This is my first writing on some of topics but, I have experience in writing them.!
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!

**_I am new man, I am sanctified_ **

****

**_I am holy, I have been baptized_ **

****

**_I have been born again, I am the White Light_ **

****

**_Rain..._ **

****

**_Rain don't go away_ **

 

 

 

**\---**

**Cameron**

 

"Please forgive me for which I have sinned. I know that I've done wrong through my thoughts, my actions, and the things that I've said, sometimes by mistake and sometimes on purpose. I have gone my own way and not put you at the center of my life. I am very sorry and ask that you please forgive me. I thank you that I can ask you this because I truly believe that your Son, Jesus, died in my place and, through Him, I have access to you. Please help me to follow you more closely every day and live a life which gives glory back to you. I pray this in Jesus' name," He looked at the boys in front of him that was all on his side; he smiled.

 

"Amen."  Going deep into the water, somehow it didn't feel like he was clean enough.

 

It never worked no way.

 

-

 

"So what's the plan?" Jared said as he played with dime in his hand.

 

 

 

"I don't know for sure but I do know that this shit will be good."

 

“Your saying that but, do you know for sure or is this your personal opinion? I don’t want the same type of shit you pulled last year or there will not be a future for you.” He said looking at the boy in the chair, he could give a fuck about a name, and he knew that his life was on the line if he messed this up.

 

 

Cameron walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his head covering his dark brown hair. Jared looked up to see his leader walk in with a not so pleased face. He stood up and bowed to him making Cameron snicker under his breath throwing the towel at the boy that Jared was talking to.

 

"Cameron, how was the water today?"

 

 

Cameron turned serious quickly and walked into the room all the way to sit down in his seat, "Jared, if you really wanted to know, maybe you needed to do the dip your damn self."

 

Jared turned around to the boy and dismissed him while mumbling under his breath words of his leader. He wouldn’t dare let him hear what he had said nor the boy either.

 

"Fox said that you were planning on going out to get the money from Suga. You need me to come with you?" He said totally changing the subject from what it was before.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to get the money, it won’t take long so you won’t have to accompany me in this. I have to discuss a situation when I get back anyway.”

Cameron pulled out his phone and texted Suga thinking that Jared had left the room but, he heard a chair being pulled out from the left side of the table which his foot was propped up on. He took his eyes off the phone and looked at Jared with a confused face.

“I don’t think you should go see Suga by yourself. I can go with you or Walker but, someone needs to go with you.”

 

Cameron waved him away but, Jared still didn’t move making Cameron sigh.

 

“Suga and I have an important discussion to talk about and it determines Alpha’s future. I want you to not question my decision-“

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Then do what the fuck I say and stay your ass out of my business!” Cameron said slamming the phone down to the table. Veins throbbing and he realized that he had rose up with both hands on the table when slamming the phone down. His eyes were staring into Jared’s soul. Jared swallowed slowly and got up from his sit with his eyes casted down, fixed his shirt a looking up at Cameron one more time.

 

“I will tell them that we will have a meeting in two hours. Whoever doesn’t show up is dismissed from the group and you will tell them what you need to. I will get Walker to gather them in thirty minutes before it starts as a reminder. Is that all?”

 

Cameron sighed and walked over to Jared and pulled him into a hug, “You know what I have to do.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that I like it.” Jared said not hugging him back.

 

“It’s not for you to like, if I did everything that you like, what kind of leader would I be?”

 

“I smart one! No new marks! None of that shit.”

 

“You’re my best friend, you know me better than anyone here. Walker and you know, so I have to do what I have to. I won’t get hurt this time.”

 

“I doubt it.” Jared said moving out of his friends hold and walking the door leaving Cameron staring after him.

“You think that them doing this to you is good? It going to get to the point that you’re going to get seriously hurt and Walker and I can’t help you. I just don’t want that,” He sigh and walked out with a ‘tell Suga I said hi ‘and slammed the door.

 

Cameron had no time to think the words Jared had said through before his phone rang. He flipped the phone over to see who it was: Suga.

 

He picked it up, “What, Suga?”

 

“We have a problem. A serious problem.”

 

“Cameron put his hand through his hair, “What type of problem?”  


“Someone from the outside has enter the database. They’ve hacked into our plans.”

 

“How the fuck is that possible!?” He said panicking.

 

“Jackson is trying to find that out now.”

 

“We can’t have the outside world knowing what we do. What if the fucking police? How the fuck they get so fucking smart?”

 

“I highly doubt that they did it to be honest. I think it was someone else.”

 

“But-“  
  
Suga cut him off. “I need you down here now. Jackson found who it was.”

 

“On my way.”

 

He hung up and cursed under his breath. He grabbed his coat that was on the hook. He ran out the door unlocking the car in the process with his starter. He opened the door and got into the car, turning it on a speeding off. He pressed the green button on his key pad turning on his car’s command on.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Roberts. What would you like me to do today?”  


“Take me to Suga’s flat in the fastest way possible.” He said turning down Main Street.

 

“Okay, is there something wrong, Mr. Roberts?”

 

“It’s nothing that I can’t fix. Just get me there. Turn left and drive towards the alley way. Keep going down there till you get to the fifth white building complex you see. I will tell you further instruction once we get to the fifth one.”

 

“Whatever you say, just get me there.”

 

\--

 

Jackson pulled up the records and the time when the page was hacked for Cameron and Suga once he had gotten there. Cameron moved his chair up to look closely at the words on the computer.

 

“He opened the page in less than 5 minutes. That’s a record. I don’t know what his motive was when doing seeming that he opened one page and had no activity on it till 5 minute later and logged out of it right afterwards. He hasn’t been on his computer all day. “

 

“He wanted something.” Cameron said looking at the screen seeing all that the male had seen in it.”

 

“I doubt that he understands half of it. I don’t see him as a threat to the group.”

 

Cameron gripped Jackson’s hair, pulling it towards him while Suga just watched from the sidelines.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you think. You’re not here for that and I’m damn sure ain’t paying for your fucking thinking am I? You have no say, I do. He’s a fucking threat.”

 

Jackson yanked his hair from Cameron’s grip and turned completely towards him, “So what do you want me to do then, since he’s a threat?”

 

Cameron slapped him across his face and smirked at Jackson’s reaction.

 

“Give me the address to this boy and find out all you can about him now.”

 

Jackson rubbed his face as he turned to the computer again, he clicked on the computer something that Cameron didn’t understand and then stopped and enlarged the page over the other fifteen tabs.

 

“His name is Charles Silverman. Age 19. He’s your typical nerd, straight A’s and 1 B, college freshman I see. He has no friends.”

 

“Cameron, this is a hacker, he probably wasn’t even trying to see what he saw.” Suga said looking at the screen looking at the information while Cameron waved him off again.

 

“Jackson, does he have a criminal record?”

 

“No, it’s basically a blank profile. He does absolutely nothing.”

 

Cameron looked at the picture of the boy, something about him just made Cameron want to hurt him. Not physically mainly but, anyway a person could hurt another. He want to hurt him.

 

Suga grabbed the phone and typed in the address of the College and his dorm number into his phone. He turned to Cameron, “I got what we need, let’s go.”

 

“Before we go, I need to make my group aware of what’s going on.”

 

He rose up and walked out of the room, he stopped knowing that Suga and Jackson was on his tail.

 

“Cameron, we should keep this to ourselves. We don’t need them worried about this little punk. It’s useless.”

 

“No, it’s not. Now let me do what I have to do.”

 

“But-“

 

Cameron turned around and gripped his shirt in his hands, “You must have forgotten that you own me and I have let it slide for two weeks but you owe me drugs and money. I advise you to do what I say or I beat your ass right now.”

 

Suga pulled away and threw the money out his pocket and at Cameron, “Here! Happy now will you listen to me?”

 

“No. Jackson, can you pick this up for me?” He said smiling at him, ignoring Suga completely.

 

Jackson picked up the money and gave it to him. Cameron kissed Jackson on the mouth and smiled at Suga knowing it was making Suga’s blood boil.

 

“Get in the car Suga. Jackson sit in the front.”

 

\--

 

“Where the fuck is he?”  


Jared had everyone in the room that was is in Alpha and they all were confused about what was happening. Walker had been waiting outside the room to see if Cameron was there.

 

“He just pulled up.” Walker said through the door. Jared told the gang that he was there and for them to calm down their talking.

Cameron walked into the room with a new outfit on than what he had on when he was there 2 hours ago. He had a new bruise on his shoulder and he smiled at Jared as he got to the table.

 

“I don’t get a welcome from my group?” He says sitting down at the head of the table with Jackson, Suga on his right and Jared and Walker on his left.

 

The group said their HI’s and Cameron rose his hand to signal them to stop after a while of them saying the same thing.

 

“Now the first order is to turn in the money for the week. Now the week’s goal was 4 thousand from the newcomers, 6 thousand from everyone else and since I gave you all two weeks extended since I was out of town so there should be an extra thousand in the total. Newcomers first and the rest next.”

 

After that was done and everyone had sat back down and faced him again. He looked at the group and then sighed.

 

“Now, I have two things to talk about today. First we will have a new member coming in from London next week. He is a specialist in criminal justice and forensic science. He can help cover up what you guys lack doing that makes us get questioned. Got it. Landon Thomson is 25 years old and is in the field already. He has access to the inside of the police force. Any questions?”  


Everyone looked around but, it was silent.

 

He clapped his hands, “Next order of business. Our page was hacked earlier today by a College student of the name Charles Silverman. He hacked into the database and saw what our plan was. We can’t let this slide. I will be going to his college enrolling into the school as a freshmen liberal arts major. I will be on the same floor as him. Any questions?”

 

Jared rose his hand and said at the same time, “Cameron, you can’t go in alone.”

 

Suga turned to Jared with a glare, “I’m going with him so he won’t be alone. Any other questions?”

 

Jared was stopped by Walker before he walked over to Suga who was laughing at the look on his face. Cameron rose his hand and pointed at Jackson, “You will go into the school’s database and put me into it. You will get me into the school so I can leave by sunrise Sunday. Do anything to get me in, lie if you have to. Just do it. Jared will be coming with me,” Stopping when he heard Suga’s complaint, “Jackson, will also come too. I need you to keep up with what I don’t know how too.”

 

A hand rose, “Do you know why he went to the website in the first place?”

 

Jackson set in, “We don’t know nor understand his reason as to why he came. He seems like a normal kid just doing something out of boredom. Cameron wants to make sure he isn’t working for someone that can take us all under for what we all have done. Did that answer your question?”

 

The boy nodded.

 

Cameron leaned on the table and look at both sides of the table, ”Silverman  doesn’t know who he has messed with. I am not in the mood to be messed over by anyone, especially someone that I could give a rat’s ass about. If I have to end him my damn self to make my point across. He’s fucked with the wrong person.”

 

As he said that, all he could think about is the face of the person that could mess everything that he had worked for.

 

_Forgive me, father for which I have sinned once again._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and it’s not as good as I wanted it to be. I have been working hard to find out all I came to fit into the first chapter. Lots of research and writing cause I wrote this twice. I think the come out of this is good. What you think about Cameron? What’s going on between Suga and Jared?
> 
> The song was by Chance the Rapper- Acid Rain! ( hehe, love him)


End file.
